Smile Empty Soul
by AaronKrahn
Summary: Find out the truth about young Cynder? Will he fail, or will his empty soul smile?


"Cynder, c'mere!" I could hear a familiar female voice over my Ipod. I swiftly remove the small earbud from my ear and turn towards the source of the order. In front of me stood Kraven, my best friend. He razor slashed midnight black bangs covered her glistening green eyes, which contrasted against her pale, dead looking skin. He lips were covered in dark red lipstick, which was very attracting to most men. But to me, she was just Kraven. Even through her hair her glare was imtimidating enough to make me cringe. She flips her bangs to the side, fully revealing the green pools of color. "Why have you been avoiding me all week?" She asks, her voice revealing a bit of anger. All I can think of to do is give her a small shrug. She sticks her bottom lip out, pouting. "Come on Cynder, give me an answer! You've been acting weird ever since school started."

In my perspective, I havn't been acting weird at all. "I havn't been acting weird." I tell her, but that just pushes her a step further. "Don't bullshiz me Cynder" She says, trying not to curse at me. "Did i do something to you over the summer? If I did I'm totally sorry" She was on the verge of tears, I could see it in her eyes. I take a small step forward and wrap my arm around her waist, then I gently pulls her into a hug. "It must just be school just starting and all, I'm sorry Krav" She smiles and snuggles into my chest, which is her way of returning the hug. I can't help but smile down at her.

I unhook my hands around her back and I move my arms back down to my sides. She pokes my pale cheek and giggles quietly."I guess I'll talk to you later." She says then skips away. She is way too cheery. How are we even friends? I sigh a little and slip the earbud back into place, which is still blasting Hatebreed. I slowly trudge my way over to the main building, which I truly cannot see why it is the main building. All up and down the sides of the old stone building there are old, dead looking vines working their way up, then stopping at every window, only to split off into more and more of the plant. It looks as if no one has gone inside of it for years. I make my way up the stairs slowly, dreading class today. It is the first day, the worst day of school only bested by the last day. My first day as a senior. Wasn't this supposed to be exiting?

I walk down the bustling hallway, getting pushed in every direction imaginable by the other people. People stare at me as they pass. Is it because of my multiple piercings? Or my insanely black hair? Or because of my eyes? Is the dark red color that much of a distraction? Every little bit of attention that people give me make me so self concious. I keep my head low all the way to my first period. Great, math as a first period. "Well, this sucks." I mumble as I walk in.

In front of the large desk in the front of the room there stood a man. His dark brown hair is parted down the middle, which gives him an older look, although he didn't look any older than twenty-five. He wore a dark black suit with a blood red tie. His skin was very light, almost like one of the stereotypical vampires you see in the old movies. I look off towards the groups of desk that were obviously just clustered together in a rush. In the front were the nerds, geeks, and the other social rejects that no one saw fit, behind them were the preps, snobby, and other high-social groups. Finally, in the very back of the room, there is a single open chair. I slowly trudge my way to the back of the room, toss my things under the chair, and slink down into rough blue chair.

The teacher smiles and peers into the back. _What he's looking at? _I think to myself as his icy gaze lands upon me. The intensity of his stare is horrid. It makes me squirm uncomfortably. I just wanted to scream at him,to force his gaze away from me. After what feels like an eternity he finally looks away, a sly grin on his face. What does he know that I don't? A new girl walks in just before the tardy bell rings. She is somewhere between 5'4 and 5'6, with long, silky auburn hair, which makes her beautiful caramel brown eyes even more prominent.. Her build is slender, curvy, and busty. She is wearing dark skinny jeans with many rips and tears below the knees, and more near her hip there is a small stress mark, which was on the verge of tearing. All she wore on the upper portion of her body is a bright pink tank top. She looks around the room, but doesn't find a seat that she could sit in. The teacher looks to the back again, then turns to the girl. "Well, if you wanted, you could go and share desks with the pale fellow in the back of the room. She giggles a bit. "Okay." Then she merrily makes her way to the back of the room.

As soon as she takes her seat next to me, I can feel my cheeks heat up. She was so cute. I move my head to where my long hair falls into my eyes. She turns to me and smiles, then offers her hand to me. "Hiya! I'm Alice" I smile and turn to her, taking her hand in the process. "Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Cynder" She tilts her head, then smiles again. "What a cool name!" I laugh a small bit.

I could already tell this year was going to be fun, well, at least with Alice around.


End file.
